Current methods for picking objects from a source transport device and pricing those objects onto the correct receiving transport device are slow and subject to error. The costly mistakes are not picking the correct object or quantities of objects and the placing of the object onto the wrong receiving transport device.
A need has existed to overcome the above problems, efficiently and economically.